


It's Called Growing Up

by ArmyofMew



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/M, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmyofMew/pseuds/ArmyofMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the city of Marathon, a nice quite college town where teenagers transition from awkward children to adults seemingly overnight. A place where awkward social outcasts have to attend partied with other social outcasts, and like it. Where you're not quite sure if your roommate is hitting on you or not. Where that hot guy that's friends with your best friend's friend, hangs out with you sometimes and it gets really emotionally confusing. And a place where you're not quite sure who's dating who and who you're allowed to flirt with and who you can't. Welcome to growing up kiddos it's a bumpy ride so I suggest you fasten your seat belts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's the Weekend

"It's a college party, how can you say no?" Gavin scoffed from across his desk. "He just did Gavin" Michael sighed, it was the third attempt to get Ray to go to the damn party at his friend's house. Growing up on the same street as an older guy, who actually tolerated him, had some major benefits. Benefits such as an invite to his party this weekend. Michael wasn't exactly expecting Ray to come, it would be nice but his friend wasn't exactly the party type. As Gavin opened his mouth to protest the refusal the bell rang, signaling the end of last period. "Well you have a day to change your mind X-Ray" He said as they filled out into the hallway, he then waved farewell getting swept away in the crowd.

"He really wants you to go, in case you weren't sure." Michael commented idly, heading towards the parking lot. Another benefit to having a college age friend was a ride home, with no crowd, parents or obnoxious passengers. He could usually convince Geoff to drop Ray off as well since he was already up at school. "Yeah I know, but I'm just not a party kind of guy. Ya know?" Ray sighed. Michael decided to drop it, the world wasn't going to end if Gavin didn't get to see Ray at a stupid party. They pushed their way outside into the blinding sunlight. He had to squint to locate Geoff's truck in the massive parking lot. He steered Ray through the mess of cars and students to the other side of the lot. "Ah shit, I forgot about that" Geoff sighed from the tailgate, clearly he had been waiting. "Forgot about what?" an unfamiliar voice answered from the cab. "Nothing, nothing things might just get a bit cramped" Geoff sighed. "Four dudes in one pickup. Sounds like a goddamned porn movie" He grumbled slamming the bed shut as he moved towards the driver's side door. "I can catch the bus if you need me too?" Ray responded, he looked torn between staying and making a break for it to avoid being an inconvenience. "No it's fine Ray, this was my mistake." Geoff replied, his casual tone laced with an undertone authority. "I could ride in the cab" The other passenger suggested, moving towards the door. "And risk _another_ ticket? No way." Geoff snapped shoving him back in the car. He turned to the two younger men. "Right, Ray you climb in first next to Ryan, then Michael then me." He said pointing at each of them in turn. "Why am I against the door?" the guy in the truck, Ryan, complained. "Because you can handle being squished now scoot" Geoff sighed, ushering the other two into the vehicle. 

It wasn't the most comfortable of rides through town but, He was pretty sure he knew somebody who wasn't complaining. Ray was sandwiched between him and older man, and his face as crimson. Every time he accidently brushed his leg or touched his hand, Ray apologized. It was pretty adorable in Michael's opinion, watching his friend try to ignore the burning in his face and the constant reminder of just how close they were packed together. Ryan brushed off his apologies with a smile and reassurance that it was alright, Ray had an excuse. When the pulled up in front of what could only be assumed to be Ryan's apartment building, the older man detached himself from the cramped car. "See you at my place Friday, right Ryan?" Geoff asked before the door closed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll try, you know this isn't my thing." He sighed running a hand through his light brown hair. "Yeah it's not Jack's deal either but he's coming" Geoff reminded him teasingly. "I'll think about it alright?" Ryan sighed closing the door. Geoff made some sort of motion beside him that Michael missed and resulted in Ryan giving him the middle finger as he walked away. The other teenager just chuckled and shifted the car back into drive as the other two scooted into the now available seats. "So Ray, you're coming to my party right? It's going to cool as dicks and we need another guy who doesn't want to be there to keep Ryan company." He teased, driving in towards Ray's neighborhood. "Maybe, like you so kindly pointed out, not my scene." Ray commented, still blushing quite heavily. "It's up to you, I'm just saying" Geoff shrugged, making the turn into the neighborhood.

They pulled up in front of Ray's house after a few moments of lingering silence. "Well, thanks as always Geoff" Ray sighed hopping out of the cab. "See you tomorrow, Ray" Michael called cheerily. "See ya later man" He replied before heading inside, waving over his shoulder. "Man he's so into your friend" Michael chuckled as they pulled out of the driveway. "I'd help the poor guy out but hardly know him. Meet him at orientation a few weeks ago and we swapped numbers. He knows a guy I work with so we hang out sometimes, no big deal." Geoff shrugged looking both ways before merging back into traffic, heading towards home. "I bet money that if I text him right now and said Ryan was going Ray would come up with some bullshit excuse about not wanting to let Gavin down by first period on tomorrow." Michael commented, half tempted to reach into his pocket for his phone. "Don't do it now, if you want to make it actually convincing wait till later on tonight, much more believable." The older man said, a smirk crossing his face once more. "I didn't say I was going to do it Geoff. It was a hypothetical statement." Geoff just rolled his eyes and made the turn into their own neighborhood. Geoff dropped him off at home first, he waved over his shoulder as he jogged but his driveway. As much as he hated to admit it he did have homework he wanted to get out of the way, not to mention a text message to send. 

As a testament to just how well Michael knew his friend, Ray miraculously changed his mind seemingly overnight. "So, yeah. I sort of changed my mind about tomorrow" He mumbled, avoiding eye contact in their first period class. "Gavin wore me down with his three thousand texts last night. Can't leave Vav hanging like that." He stated trying a little too hard to sound nonchalant. "Alright, it's really up to you though man. Don't worry too much about him, He's a big boy and all that." Michael commented sleepily, nine o'clock was an ungodly hour to expect a bunch on fifteen year olds to be alert. "Don't let him pressure you, he's like a puppy and you're gonna spoil him." He stated a little more clearly. "I'm not going to spoil him. It's a onetime thing" Ray defended, rummaging through his bag for something. "If you say so man, but when we're in college thousands of miles apart and he calls asking you to come visit don't come crying to me" He chuckled. Ray just rolled his eyes and began digging through the founder he had managed to find. This was going to be an interesting weekend to say the least and Michael could hardly wait.


	2. Fly on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray learns that not all parties are all that bad.

Friday night rolled around and Ray really, really did not want to be getting dressed for a party. He could think of a million achievements he could spend his time on, a hundred hours of video games and cartoons that were still untouched. Yet here he was pacing his living room waiting on his ride, a friend of Geoff's that he knew pretty well. Ray had meet Jack on a couple different occasions and he seemed like a pretty cool guy, he was actually surprised he was going to a huge social event like this, then again he was really one to talk. He was sitting on the front porch when the older man pulled into his driveway. This was his last chance to just go inside and forget all about the whole stupid thing, all he had to do was open is front door and walk inside and that would be it. Instead he rose to his feet and headed to the car, opened up the passenger side door and flopped into the seat. "Thanks for the ride Jack" he sighed, the ghost of a smile tracing across his features. "No problem Ray" Jack smiled backing out of his driveway.

To say that it was a pretty big party was an understatement of the highest caliber, there were at least twenty cars parked on the street outside of Geoff's house. Music could be heard from down the street as well as the sound of young adults enjoying their weekend out. The closer they got to the building, the more Ray's desire to flee grew. The presence of the other man made it easier to keep walking and the promise of seeing someone else, the only reason he agreed to come in the first place, wasn't exactly hurting his drive. When they entered the front door the first thing that hit them was the noise, it was loud like hitting a solid wave of sound. They fought their way past the crowd, seeking out their host. Ray nearly lost Jack once or twice in the dense crowd, only to have the older man grab his arm and lead him once again. It must be nice being tall enough to see through everyone. They reached the back porch where their friends were sitting, it was quieter out here, much calmer. "I knew you wouldn't abandon us X-Ray." Gavin beamed, grabbing his friend's arm. "Nah, man I told you I'd be here didn't I" He said unable to resist returning the stupid grin. Maybe tonight would be tolerable after all even if he didn't see that Ryan guy.

Almost as soon as that thought crossed his mind Michael spoke, "Hey Ray if you don't want to be around the loud, drunken idiots, some guys set up a game room in the basement like twenty minutes ago." His friend commented from beside Geoff. "Thanks man, I'll go check it out." he replied, smile widening. Gavin pouted, as he made his way back through the crowd. "Michael, I wanted to spend time with him, we never seem him outside of school." He whined at the older teenager. "What are you talking about dude? I see him all the time." Michael asked snappishly. "Besides, I'm doing him a favor sending him down there. Now at least he's more likely to stay a while." He added smirking over at Geoff who was nodding in agreement. They watched the younger man fight his way back through the throng of drunken teenagers and out of their line of sight. Michael still wearing his knowing smirk and relaxing into the side of the older man on his right.

Having been to Geoff's house a few times Ray was fairly confident he remembered where the basement was, and after fighting his way through the kitchen he was able to get the door leading downstairs open. The first thing he noticed was how much quieter it was down here, the hum of electricity was the only noise at first. It was relaxing, then the silence was broken by a voice below. "It's a surface dweller! Quick hide the children!" This was immediately followed by the sound of something getting knocked over and a roar of laughter. "Christ Ryan don't break anything." Someone said through their laughter. Ray proceeded down the steps, hands help up in mock surrender. "I come in peace" He said, rounding the corner into the back room slowly. "Prove your worth and help me fix this then" Ryan said meeting him in the doorway to the finished portion of the basement. Ray peered around him and snorted, the coffee table had been flipped as if to function as a makeshift barricade. Around the room older kids than himself were lounging on the couch, still snickering. A girl with dark red hair rolled her eyes from beside a guy who kind of looked like Michael. "Ignore Ryan, he spends all day playing WoW. It's corrupted his brain." The guy beside her snorted "Don't blame World of Warcraft for this, Ryan's mind as always been warped." He snickered, the girl just sighed and shrugged apologetically meeting Ray's eyes. "Really Kdin?" Ryan replied turning to face the other man. "Really Ryan" He said a smug smirk plastered across his face. "Oh really" Ryan asked, a glimmer in is crystalline eyes. "Really" the other boy replied rising to his feet. Ryan took a step forward, "Boys this is not ending like last time" The girl interjected sounding bored more than concerned. 

"Weren't serious Lindsay" The shorter man sighed turning to face her. "Speak for yourself Jenzen. I still owe you for yesterday" Ryan muttered. Lindsay rounded on the other guy, Kdin, "What happened yesterday" She sighed. "Nothing" He insisted holding up his hands defensively. "Ryan" She said turning to the other man. "Nothing, really. Except me scoring a point." He beamed, Kdin glared. "You two are such children." She sighed. Ray had gone mostly unnoticed, still standing there watching the events unfold. He couldn't help but smile though, the situation was a lot like watching younger brothers trying to get the other in trouble with Mom. "Hi by the way" Lindsay said with a smile returning her attention to him. "I'm Lindsay in case you didn't notice. This is Kdin, my roommate..." She said motioning the man next to her. He nodded in acknowledgement and dropped back into the couch. "And this is Ryan-" She began. "We've already met. Sort of" Ryan interrupted smiling at the teenager. "Ray right? Michael's friend." He nodded, trying not to make a big deal out of the fact that he remembered him. "Yeah that's me, you're friends with Geoff right?" he asked. "Yeah, kind of hard not be friends with your roommate's best friend." He said with a shrug, righting the table he had seemingly forgotten about until now. "Want to join us for a round or two in Street Fighter?" He asked offering up a controller. he smiled and accepted, taking a seat next to Ryan on the floor.

It went on like that for hours, game after game. Ray was better than most of the guys in the room but it was still fun. Way better than being stuck in a crowded room full of people he didn't know or care about. After a few hours, and loses, Ryan stood up cracking his back loudly. "I'm going to go get a drink anyone want one?" Most people shook their head, or indicated they had one of their own. "I'm DD for a lot of those drunk assholes upstairs" Lindsay added with a shrug. "Ray anything?" Ryan offered looking down at the younger man. "I'm good I mean, not big on the whole drinking thing" he said, really trying not to sound embarrassed about it, because he wasn't. He just found it hard not to sound like a little kid while he was around Ryan. He figured it had to do with the age difference, or his intelligence, or the fact that he was seriously good looking. He shook the though from his head "Thanks anyways" He added sheepishly. "You sure you don't want a water or something?" Ryan asked, seemingly unfazed by Ray's embarrassment. "I'm not big on the whole drinking scene myself." Ray could swear the room was getting warmer the longer he made eye contact with him. "Uh yeah waters cool then. Thanks" He said returning watching the round between Kdin and one of the other guys, Jeremy he was pretty sure. Ryan headed upstairs to the sound of Kdin snapping at his opponent. "Jeremy I swear to God, how do you keep doing that?" He asked throwing his arms up in exasperation. "It rhymes with shminvisibility Kdin" He said, a wicked grin across his face. "I hate you" He sighed handing the controller off to the next contestant. 

About ten minutes later, Ryan returned with a handful of drinks that he passed out amongst the group before tossing Ray his bottle of water and sitting next to him. The rest of his time continued like this, kids teasing each other and passing the controllers around the room so the makeshift tournament could continue. It was almost two in the morning before the door opened again, the sound of it being slammed behind the new arrival silenced the buzz of conversation. Jack appeared in the doorway a few seconds later, to the sound of several people calling his name and waving. "hey guys" He replied with a sleepy smile. "C'mon Ray. I'm going to take you home. I have to be up for work in like six hours. He said suppressing a yawn. The younger teen scrambled to his feet waving farewell to the group as he joined Jack. "See ya Ray" Lindsay called from her spot leaning fully against Kdin. "See you guys" He said smiling, his own tiredness finally setting in. Ryan got to his feet, "hold on." He said pulling a pen from his pocket. He joined the two in the doorway and grabbed Ray's arm. "Here in case you ever want to hang out" He said with a shrug, scrawling his number on his arm. "Thanks man" Ray said smiling at the older man embarrassment creeping into his face. "Let's go" Jack yawned steering him back up the steps. "I'm too tired for your budding romance tonight." He grumbled, navigating them both back out into the cool night air. 

They drove in silence except for the occasional series of yawns. Jack pulled up into his driveway a little after two thirty. "Thanks a lot Jack, see you later" Ray said clambering out of the car. The older man just waved him inside and started backing up, suppressing another yawn. He rushed inside, up to his room to write down Ryan's number before it faded away or he forgot. He wasn't expecting him to give him his number, especially not like that, like you did with someone you hooked up with at a party. He shook the though from his head and crawled into bed, the thoughts of their proximity and the suddenness of getting his number playing in his mind. The thoughts sending him into a pleasant sleep with dreams of a tan college student with light brown hair and amazing crystal blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray High School AU's. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
